


He Keeps Me Warm

by meowmishameow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Destiel, 30 Days of Destiel, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Comforting Castiel, Dean In Love, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean in Denial, Depressed Dean, Depressed Dean Winchester, Destiel Advent Calendar, Destiel Daily Drabble, Destiel Day, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Destiel Week, Friendship/Love, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High school destiel, I Love You, M/M, Student Castiel, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmishameow/pseuds/meowmishameow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester died 6 months ago, and Dean has just now started slipping into a depression. He lost his dad, and he's in love. All he wants is to be alone. Why does he have to be in love, let alone with a boy? He's having a hard time accepting himself and coming to terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

He stared up at the ceiling, cursing himself over and over again in his mind. How could he do this? How could he do something as idiotic as falling in love?  
His parents knew. Everyone knew. It was so stupidly obvious to everyone around them but the actual two boys who were in love with each other.  
Dean sat up, combing his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back, sighing. He’d never smoked before, but he suddenly craved the feel of a cigarette between his lips. His phone rang. He didn’t wanna answer it, but he did.  
“Hey,” Castiel said.  
“Hey,” Dean replied.  
There was silence for a few seconds, but it wasn’t awkward. It was calming.  
“I’m sorry,” Cas murmured, “I know it’s late, but I couldn’t sleep. Bad dreams.” Dean sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. “Yeah, me too,” he responded, wishing he could hold the boy until he was peacefully asleep.  
“Can I come over?”  
Dean thought for a minute, his heart falling. He hadn’t seen his best friend in several days. After the realization hit that he was in love (with a boy, nonetheless), Dean had spent days in bed staring at the wall feeling depressed. It was the most complicated, but also the most simplest thing in the world.  
“Dee?”  
“Yeah, Cas, I’m here. Sorry. You can come over.”  
“Good, because I’m at your front door. You moved the spare key.”  
“Yeah, because you kept sneaking in when I was asleep.”  
“You don’t answer your phone when you’re asleep.”  
“Because I’m asleep, Cas.”  
“Just come let me in.”  
Dean ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. He smiled to himself and stood up, stretching. He looked like a miserable mess. His hair was growing longer and it stuck out in all direction. There were dark circles under his eyes. His lips were bright pink from biting them so much lately. His pajama pants hung loose on his hips, and his shirt fell off one shoulder. He’d lost so much weight in the past few months.  
There was insistant knocking on the door, and Dean stood up. His father died 6 months ago. 6 months ago, but only recently had Dean realized that it was reality. He had refused to accept the fact that John Winchester was a dead man. They never got on, the two, but it still hurt like hell. He’d started drinking, but he stopped after getting drunk only a handful of times. His mother didn’t need another problem on her hands. Neither did Sammy.  
“Dean,” Castiel called, “are you okay?” He knocked on the door again. Everyone was asleep except for Dean. Dean hardly ever slept, no matter how many sleeping pills he downed. He didn’t even hurt anymore. He just felt...numb.  
“Dean,” Cas said, his voice tinted with fear, “Dean? Are you in there?” He knocked harder, faster, and tried calling the boy’s phone.  
The green eyed boy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists. He didn’t know what he’d do when he saw that boy’s face. He’d kiss him. He’d kiss him and punch him and tell him to go to hell for ruining his life and making him fall in love when all he’d ever wanted was to be alone. But Dean knew he couldn’t hurt him.  
He unlocked the door, taking a deep breath as he slowly pulled it open. There he was. The boy that left him feeling fucked up and free at the same time.  
In 4th grade, chocolate chip cookies were banned from the cafeteria for being unhealthy. Dean and Castiel started a club called Team Free Will, where they refused to eat any desserts except chocolate chip cookies. They invited Sam. Dean only restrained himself from pies and chocolate cakes for the sake of his best friend, just to impress him. He didn’t know if it ever worked or not.  
Team Free Will had continued on and on to this day. It wasn’t just cookies.   
4th grade : Team Free Will willl eat no desserts except for chocolate chip cookies  
5th grade: Team Free Will will never kiss girls  
6th grade: Team Free Will will never leave each other  
Sam dropped out of TFW when he was in 4th grade, which was 6th grade for the other boys. He thought it was too silly.  
7th grade: Team Free Will will never fail another math test  
8th grade: Team Free Will will never fall in love  
9th grade: Team Free Will will never leave each other (again)  
10th grade: Team Free Will will never kiss girls (again)  
11th grade: Team Free Will will never go anywhere without the other  
12th grade, now, senior year: Team Free Will will never fall in love with each other.  
They’d failed most of their motos.  
Dean’s thoughts were shot back into the present when Castiel flicked him in the forehead. “Hey,” Cas said, “you’re crying.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are.”  
“I’m not crying, Castiel.”  
“Don’t call me Castiel.”  
“That’s your name.”  
“You never call me Castiel.”  
“Okay.”  
“Call me Cas. You know I’m Cas to you.”  
“I know.”  
They stood there in silence, staring at each other for a few minutes. Castiel finally looked down, shaking his head.   
“Where’ve you been? I’ve missed you in school. You hardly respond to any of my texts or calls.” Dean just shrugged, looking away. He sighed and said, “I’ve been wanting some alone time, that’s all.”  
Before he could stop himself, his arms were around the smaller boy, pulling him in closer. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, leaning down to press his face into Castiel’s warm neck, pulling him inside, “I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m sorry I haven’t been there. I’ve been so fucked up lately, I just don’t know what to do. I swear I’m going crazy, and I just-”  
All the air left his mouth, his lips suddenly changing their movements. Castiel pushed Dean against the wall, hands sliding over the sides of his neck, down his chest, back up to his hair. Dean leaned back into the cold, wallpapered surface, shaking. He kissed back with fervor, feeling his pants grow tighter.   
He pulled away, eyes closing. “I’m sorry,” Cas whispered, looking down, “I don’t know why I did that.”  
“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, “I don’t mind. I’ve just had a lot going on, I guess.” He gulped, letting out the shaky breath he’d been holding in for so long.  
“You’re beautiful,” Castiel said softly, cupping Dean’s face, “I don’t want you to be sad.”  
“I hate you, Castiel Novak.”  
“I love you, Dean Winchester.”  
“I wish I didn’t love you.”  
“I wish you didn’t hate me.”  
The two boys looked at each other for a long time, before both finally broke out into huge grins. He could never hate Cas, and they both knew it.  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, “what’s the point of Team Free Will anymore? I’m not free. You’ve caught me, and I’ll never be free again.”  
Castiel just slowly smiled, shaking his head. “Silly boy. Love sets you free, not the opposite.” They were both silent for a minute, thinking it over. He was right. Cas set him free.  
“Come inside,” Dean said softly, “I’ll make some tea.”   
Castiel took his coat off, sighing and kicking the door closed with his foot. Finally that stupid, stupid, green eyed boy had realized he was in love with him.


End file.
